Lost
by CStarling
Summary: After the novel. Hannibal and Clarice has been found. Hannibal is in prison and Clarice lives with Ardelia. Complete, but very short.
1. Default Chapter

Lost.  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. They belong to Thomas Harris.  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Nothing mattered anymore. Her life was over. Clarice sat in a chair, looking out of the window. Big white snowflakes was falling down outside. Everything was white. People were wearing big warm jackets and coats, but still they were shuddering and freezing. A few weeks ago, the view had been entirely different. Instead of snow, it had been sun. Instead of the street covered in snow and the houses on the other side, also covered in snow, she had seen a nice little beach, a lake and trees on the other side of the lake.  
  
It felt like it was years ago now, but the truth was that it was only two weeks ago. It was only two weeks since she had last been happy. Happier than she had ever been before. Now she was sadder than she had ever been before.  
  
It had started as a nice day. She and Hannibal had decided to go shopping. They bought lots of clothes and jewelry. Then, just as they came out of a shop, they heard the voices, "FBI, don't move!" They had been found. It was over. Hannibal had been sent straight to prison and Clarice had moved in with Ardelia. In the house that she once had used to live in, before she ran away with Hannibal. Now Hannibal was gone and Ardelia was the only one she had. Luckily, Ardelia had forgiven her and allowed her to stay with her. It was good to be with Ardelia again, but she missed Hannibal so much. She hadn't even been allowed to visit him. Ardelia had quit the FBI and now worked as a guard in the prison where Hannibal was and had tried to help her, but it had been useless. They had told Clarice that she was lucky not to be sent to prison herself. She had told them that she wished she had been.  
  
It was better to be trapped with Hannibal, than to be free without him.  
  
Everyone thought that she was mad. You had to be, they thought, to run off with a serial killer. But they didn't know Hannibal. No one really knew him, except from her.  
  
A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. She heard the door open, followed by Ardelias voice. "Clarice, you home?"  
  
"Mm hm," she answered.  
  
Ardelia came into the living room. A worried expression appeared on her face as soon as she saw Clarice.  
  
"Oh. Poor girl. You just can't stop thinking about him, can you?"  
  
"No." More tears started to fall now.  
  
"I understand," Ardelia said as she came over to comfort Clarice.  
  
"No, you don't. No one understands," Clarice whispered into Ardelias neck.  
  
The following night was just like all the other nights. Clarice was having the same dream that she had had every night for the last weeks.  
  
She was in a room. Not alone. There were many other people around her. Ardelia was standing beside her. Jack Crawford stood by her other side with a satisfied smile on his face. Paul Krendler was there, John Brigham, Pearsall, Noonan, even Barney. They stood around an open place. They were waiting for something. She didn't know what, but everyone seemed to be happy and in a good mood.  
  
Then, a door opened and Hannibal, strapped to a bed, with his mask on, was rolled in. Suddenly she understood what was going to happen. He was going to get the needle. That was why everyone was in such a good mood. Everyone except from her. Hannibal looked at her. There was something in his eyes, not the love and warmth she was used to seeing there. No. It was something else. His eyes were. accusing. Just like it was her fault that he was going to die. When she thought about it, maybe it was. Maybe it was her fault that he was strapped down, waiting to be killed, instead of being free. It was her fault. She had killed him. Then she noticed that everyone was looking at her, like they were expecting her to do something. She looked down and saw a needle in her hand. She was going to kill him. No. She wouldn't do it. But something dragged her towards him. It felt like she wasn't controlling her own body anymore. She was moving closer and closer to him. She felt her hand move upwards. No! She couldn't do it. She tried to fight, but it was too strong. She lifted her and inserted the needle into his arm. She had killed him.  
  
"Nooooo!"  
  
She was awoken by her own voice. She was soaked through with sweat. It was in the middle of the night, but she couldn't find sleep again. She didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to dream. She only laid there and imagined Hannibal laying next her, holding her, stroking her hair, comforting her. But he wasn't there. He was gone. She was alone. 


	2. The End

Well, here's the second and last chapter for Lost. Sorry for the long wait and the short chapters (and story).  
  
Chapter two:  
  
When Ardelia returned from work the next day, she was different. Instead of comforting Clarice who sat in the same chair by the window as the day before, crying, she just asked what she was so sad about. Clarice looked at her.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"I asked you what you're crying for," Ardelia answered "Haven't you watched the news?"  
  
"No. Why should I?"  
  
"Well, there might be something that interests you there," Ardelia said with a smile "You see, the infamous Hannibal 'the cannibal' Lecter escaped last night. Entire DC is turned upside down looking for him."  
  
Clarice's heart almost stopped for a second. "What!" she screamed. "He's out? But how.when.I've got to find him!"  
  
"You know, last night he mentioned something about wanting to go to Paris, so I took the liberty of ordering some tickets for him."  
  
"You knew about it? You helped him? Oh, I love you Ardelia," Clarice said as she got up from the chair and ran over to Ardelia to give her a hug.  
  
"If you love me so much, then maybe you want to stay here with me instead of using the flight ticket that I ordered for you too yesterday," Ardelia teased.  
  
"Oh my God. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Well, now that you've first bought it, I might as well use it."  
  
"I thought so too. Your plane leaves tomorrow morning so you better get upstairs and pack."  
  
Clarice gave Ardelia another big hug before she run upstairs to do as she had suggested.  
  
The next day she was on the plane to Paris. She couldn't believe that she was finally going back to Hannibal. She couldn't wait to see him again. The flight seemed to last forever. Finally, the passengers were asked to put on their seatbelts as they were about to land.  
  
When Clarice had finally gotten of the plane and was waiting for her luggage, she was so busy looking for Hannibal who, according to Ardelia, was going to meet her on the airport, that she didn't see before it had went past her and it was too crowded to run after it, so she had to wait until it came back on the next round. But after three rounds it still hadn't come back and Clarice started to wonder if someone else had taken the wrong suitcase.  
  
Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw Hannibal.  
  
"Looking for this?" he said and held up her suitcase.  
  
"Hannibal!" She said and threw her arms around him.  
  
"I guess that means that you are as happy to see me as I am to see you," he murmured into her ear.  
  
"Oh, Hannibal. I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too, my dear. Let's get home now. You must be tired after your travel."  
  
"I'm not very tired, but I wouldn't mind going to bed," she said.  
  
He just laughed a little as they started to walk towards the parking lot.  
  
After driving for about an hour, they arrived at a beautiful big house in the outside of the city. Clarice loved it. They got inside and Clarice discovered that it was even more beautiful on the inside. The first thing they did was to go to bed, where they spent most of the afternoon. In the evening, Hannibal made them some food which was much better than the one Clarice had gotten on the plane. After they had eaten they went back to bed where they spent the rest of the night making love.  
  
---  
  
Nine months later, Clarice gave birth to a daughter. They called her Mischa. She looked most like her mother, but had her father's maroon eyes.  
  
After a while, the police found out that Ardelia had helped Hannibal in his escape. When Hannibal and Clarice found out about this through the FBI's website, they invited Ardelia to come and stay with them. She didn't have to thing twice.  
  
The police and the FBI never saw any of them again.  
  
The end. 


End file.
